


Do No Harm

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they can do is wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Do No Harm  
> Pairing/Characters: Owen/Ianto, Gwen and Jack  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: All they can do is wait  
> Notes: Written for 50ficlets for prompt no #33 hand  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ianto held Owen's hand as they waited in the hospital. He noticed Gwen looking but when they made eye contact she looked away again. Owen seemed not to care, they hadn't exactly discussed telling anyone but Owen needed him and to be honest he needed Owen too. Owen had taken his hand and he wasn't about to let go.

Jack was okay, he'd revive soon but they were still waiting on news about Tosh. Owen had tried to help, kept pressure on her wounds till the ambulance crew arrived. Beyond the green doors her life hung in the balance. Tosh had to make it, they all needed her to be okay.

Gwen stood up and began pacing the small stretch of corridor. "I was never good at waiting."

"Me either, Gwen," said Ianto.

Owen tightened his grip on Ianto's hand. "I hate just waiting. If I was in there I could see what they were doing."

Gwen crouched down in front of Owen. "She's in good hands."

"I know but that doesn't make it any less frustrating to sit here doing nothing."

Jack came striding down the corridor with a post-it note in his hand. "Thanks for the message. How's our girl doing?"

Gwen shrugged. "We don't know yet. They're working on her. After you died the creature lunged at her. We couldn't stop it. "

Jack put his arm around Gwen and led her back to the seats. "It's nobody's fault, Gwen. There's a whole galaxy out there and sometimes we won't know what we're dealing with."

None of them could say how long they waited, though it seemed an eternity. Ianto noticed Jack pointedly looking at his and Owen's joined hands and shook his head. This was not the time or place for any sort of conversation. They all stood up quickly when a surgeon came through the doors. Ianto didn't hear much beyond Tosh being out of danger. They were all so relieved and Ianto wanted to hug the others but he could feel Owen trembling and led him away. In the toilets Owen let go of his hand and they both washed Tosh's blood from their hands.

"It's fantastic news."

Owen nodded.

"Are you alright?"

Owen held out his hands and Ianto saw the blood caked round his nails. "Not really, Ianto. I'm so out of practice with live patients. I had a moment of hesitation and she's okay but that doubt could have cost Tosh her life. Out of danger doesn't mean guaranteed survival."

Owen turned away from him and washed his hands again, trying ineffectually to clean them thoroughly. Ianto turned the tap off.

"Come back to mine. I'll let you use my nail brush."

"Thanks."

Ianto pressed his lips to Owen's temple. "I'll go say goodbye and come back for you in a minute."

When he returned Owen was still leaning against the sink and looked almost surprised when Ianto came in.

"Can we come back early tomorrow?"

"Course, Owen. Let's go. I'll stop for food on the way home."

As he drove he noticed Owen pick at the skin at the side of his nail. Ianto hoped Tosh was through the worst of it. Owen would never forgive himself if she wasn't.


End file.
